Froststar's Sorrow
by Jays Shadow
Summary: Frostkit has been constantly teased for being small. She just wanted to fit in. She had a supportive brother, a loving mother, a caring father, and a good friend, but that won't save her from the dangers and threats that lurk in the shadows.


**Hey. Since I'm really not sure what to put for authors notes, I'm just gonna reply to ur reviews. :/**

 **ONWARDS!**

Sunlight streamed into a cluster of brambles. A silver she cat lay in her nest inside the brambles, her eyes closed contently. She was listening to the hustle and bustle of camp life. She curled her tail protectively around her swollen belly.

The silver queen opened her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position. The ginger-and-white she cat next to her gave her a worried glance.

"You're too close to kitting to be straining yourself Silverleaf." the ginger queen told Silverleaf. Silverleaf just scoffed and pushed her hind legs against the ground trying to stand up.

A ripple of pain coursed through her and she let out a yowl of pain. The ginger queen immediately jumped up.

Silverleaf was crouching now, her face contorted in pain. The ginger she cat gave her a quick glance before rushing off to the medicine cat's den.

Silverleaf gritted her teeth, holding back another yowl as another ripple of pain passed through her. A light brown tabby burst in, holding various herbs delicately in her mouth.

"About time you got here, Timberfur." Silverleaf hissed. Timberfur set down the herbs and turned her yellow gaze in Silverleaf's direction. "It's time."

====================================Line=================================

A dark gray tom paced around the clearing, listening to the cries of pain coming from the nursery. He frustratedly dug his claws into the ground as another wail sounded from the nursery.

The sun slowly inched its way across the sky as the tom waited impatiently for the kits to arrive. For _his_ kits to arrive. The moon had just begun to peek over the treetops when the cries stopped, only to be replaced by a soft crooning.

Timberfur padded out of the nursery, looking tired, yet proud. She padded over to the gray tom. "So?" the tom asked impatiently. "So, you've got three healthy kits. Two she-cats and a tom."

Timberfur had barely finished before the tom rushed over to the nursery. He popped his head in and immediately softened at the sight.

A small black kit with one white ear tip, a thickset golden-and-white tabby kit, and a beautiful silver kit with white markings similar to a leopard's.

Silverleaf looked up at him and purred. "Come to see the kits, Stormpelt?" she asked. "You always did have a soft spot for kits.".

Stormpelt just brushed it off and asked, "What shall we name them?" Silverleaf gave the kits a thoughtful look for a moment. "How about we name this one-" she pointed to the silver kit with her tail, "-Leopardkit." "Thats a wonderful name." Stormpelt murmured. Silverleaf shifted her gaze to the golden-and-white kit. "We can name him, Talonkit-" she cut off when the black kit began pushing Leopardkit away. Silverleaf gently stopped the black kit from shoving her sister. "And we can name her, Frostkit."

 **Since I do not want to take the time to make a jillion oc's, you can submit your own. I will let you know when I don't need oc's anymore. Here's the form:**

 **Name**

 **Gender**

 **Clan**

 **Rank**

 **Backstory**

 **Family (Optional)**

 **Extra (Optional)**

 **Also, here's the allegiances,**

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader: *Open**

 **Deputy: Emberclaw-** A dark orange tom with lighter paws and amber eyes

 **Medicine cat: Timberfur-** A brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, and has vivid green eyes

 **Warriors:**

 **Foxfang-** A red-haired tom with a white tail-tip and fierce green eyes

 **Apprentice: Weaselpaw**

 **Amberclaw-** A light orange tom with amber eyes

 **Clawtail-** A dark brown tabby tom with a shredded tail and burning amber eyes

 **Streameyes-** A frail silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

 **Stormpelt-** A dark gray tom with white ears and light green eyes

 **Tangleweed-** A long-haired, battle-scarred gray tom with soft green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **Weaselpaw-** A brown she-cat with lighter stripes on her tail and has lively yellow eyes

 **Queens:**

 **Silverleaf-** A silver tabby she-cat with sharp blue eyes

 **Lightfire-** A ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Amberclaw's kits, who are Flarekit and Rowankit

 **Tunnelclaw-** A dark brown tabby she-cat with mellow amber eyes

 **Kits:**

 **Flarekit-** A ginger tabby tom with reddish stripes on his back and blazing amber eyes

 **Rowankit-** A ginger tom with reddish paws, a white chest, and sharp green eyes

 **Leopardkit-** A silver she-cat with white markings similar to a leopard's and has bright green eyes

 **Talonkit-** A golden-furred tom with a white underbelly, white chest, white muzzle, and sharp yellow eyes

 **Frostkit-** A black she-cat with a left white ear tip and white specks under her ice-blue eyes

 **Elders:**

 ***Open**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader: Moonstar-** A light gray she-cat with darker spots and bright green eyes

 **Deputy: *Open**

 **Medicine cat: *Open**

 **Warriors:**

 ***Open**

 **Apprentices:**

 ***Open**

 **Queens:**

 ***Open**

 **Kits:**

 ***Open**

 **Elders:**

 ***Open**

 **Windclan:**

 **Leader: *Open**

 **Deputy: *Open**

 **Medicine cat: *Open**

 **Warriors:**

 ***Open**

 **Apprentices:**

 ***Open**

 **Queens:**

 ***Open**

 **Kits:**

 ***Open**

 **Elders:**

 ***Open**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Leader: *Open**

 **Deputy: *Open**

 **Medicine cat: *Open**

 **Warriors:**

 ***Open**

 **Apprentices:**

 ***Open**

 **Queens:**

 ***Open**

 **Kits:**

 ***Open**

 **Elders:**

 ***Open**

 **That took forever. :/ I'm taking oc's for Shadowclan too ppl, kay?**


End file.
